


untitled Ryan solo ficlet

by slashxmistress



Category: Bandom, Panic At The Disco
Genre: M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-24
Updated: 2012-01-24
Packaged: 2017-10-30 01:54:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/326472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashxmistress/pseuds/slashxmistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>unbetaed meme ficlet<br/>written for All Hands on Deck the Unofficial Pan-Fandom Musician RPF Jerk-Off Spectacular!</p><p>prompt:Spencer (or Ryan if we want ALL OF THE ANGST) watching YouTube videos of Bden and Dallon's stagegay and/or Brendon stripping, like, all the time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	untitled Ryan solo ficlet

Spencer was an evil bastard.

That line about them all still being friends- that wasn’t a lie. They were still friends, would always be friends. They just didn’t hang as often. In fact , enough time had passed that Ryan forgot that he should always use caution when clicking in an email from Spencer.

It had seemed innocent enough. A youtube link. Last show of their tour. Oooh - those were always fun. It started fine, Ryan was pretty proud of what they had done with the Nearly Witches scrap. Ryan was drawn into the show- Brendon was always such a performer. But then it all went sideways. Jesus. Fucking. Christ.

He should have stopped it right there. The moment the clothes started to come off he should have shut his laptop and walked away. But it had been such a long time, so instead he put it on repeat and remembered.

Now he was on his knees. On his knees. Again. For goddamn Brendon Urie. The screen frozen on an image of Brendon, pants around his ankles, head thrown back, back arched, mouth open in song, sweat glistening on his skin. Ryan’s gaze flicked from the trail on his taut belly, to the not so secret bulge in his underwear, to the soft curve of his ass, to the not soft curves of his newly defined muscles. He hardly knew where to look.

His hand was shoved down the front of his pants and working frantically as he remembered. He remembered the taste of that sweat, how it felt to chase it down that belly with his tongue, how eager and ready Brendon would be when he got to his cock. All that energy wound tight and ready to spring, but he would become so still when Ryan swallowed him down, as if trying to hold himself back, to prolong the moment for as long as he possibly could.

There wouldn’t be much prolonging for Ryan at this moment as he was already sticky-wet with precome and his cock was aching and straining to come. With his left hand he hit resume and as Brendon’s voice soared, Ryan choked out a cry of release and spilled into his hand. It was over way to soon, but then again, he knew there would be other times as he clicked save.


End file.
